Conexión Angelical
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: "Eran hermanos. Eran gemelos. Eran amantes. Tres razones suficientes para esperar un desastre". Oneshot Devil May Cry (DmC): Pareja Dante/Vergil. Rated: M (contenido yaoi hard, twincest, con slash y lemon).


Hello everybody! Uhm, sé que tiene tiempo desde que salieron todos los juegos y el anime, pero ya que conseguí una forma de hacer fanfics sin dar vergüenza (o algo así) he traído esta creación macabra que espero les agrade. Es el primer fanfic que hago de DmC así que acepto cualquier crítica o comentario.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es mío. Todos los escenarios y curso cronológico son propiedad de Capcom

 **Advertencias** : Esto es yaoi, es decir relación chico/ chico, o en este caso twincest (es decir, relación entre gemelos). Rated: M. Hay escenas fuertes con slash y lemon

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **CONEXIÓN ANGELICAL**

—Ya no somos tan jóvenes para darnos el lujo de cometer estupideces —dijo Vergil mirando fijamente a su gemelo al otro lado de la mesa en medio de la cocina. Su mirada color gris profundo recorría la expresión de ligera molestia que su respuesta había provocado en Dante, quien al final, arrojó un bufido de despreocupación, reclinándose en la silla, subiendo los pies a la mesa.

—Baja los pies. ¿Quieres que le caigan porquerías a la comida? —lo regañó, a pesar de que no hubiera alimento alguno encima.

—Tu problema es que no puedes relajarte —rebatió el rebelde gemelo menor, bajando los pies y levantándose. — ¿Y qué es esa mierda de no cometer estupideces? Sueno irónico considerando el número de años que podemos vivir como nefilims

—No estoy jugando Dante

Vergil se había levantado ahora, dando un ligero golpe en la mesa con ambas palmas.

La razón de del descontento actual entre los hermanos se remontaba a un pequeño secreto familiar, del tipo que solo los gemelos tienen, por la consabida comunicación y conexión misteriosa que el mundo de la parapsicología ha querido develar. El asunto en el caso de Vergil y Dante resultaba menos complicado que una comunicación paranormal (a pesar de su naturaleza nefilim) que se llevaba la situación más común entre gemelos: incesto.

No era cuestión de culpabilidad, ambos eras seres que contradecían las mismas leyes de "pureza" y "divinidad" dado que eran mitad demonio. No. El disgusto era que las prácticas incestuosas se estaban saliendo de control. Ya habían pasado por la etapa de besos castos, besos apasionados, el manoseo, los roces al desnudo que incluía bañarse juntos hasta su piedra culmen con sexo oral y más de diez encuentros coitales, los que en su mayoría se dieron durante su juventud. La diferencia entre esa época y la actual era el conflicto de ideas sobre tomar el poder como dictadores o seguir viviendo de incógnito, además de las peleas y la separación prolongada. Ellos estaban conscientes de la situación, y hubiera seguido sin cambiar hasta que Dante llegó a tocar la puerta de Vergil dos horas antes, proponiéndole retomar los viejos hábitos, obteniendo aquello de "no somos jóvenes ya".

—No juego —respondió Dante, rodeando la mesa. —Ninguno de los dos podemos convencer al otro de qué hacer con su vida. Si tú quieres ser un rey y dominar el inframundo hazlo, pero sabes que siempre me cruzaré en tu camino por más que eso te disguste

—Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad

—Puedes intentarlo ahora —dijo Dante, caminando desafiante hacia su gemelo. —Y seguiría dando lo mismo. No podrás deshacerte de mí

Vergil frunció el ceño, con una rabieta bien disimulada en sus ojos grises. Dejó a Dante con la palabra en la boca y caminó hacia la sala. Maldecía el apego tan patético que tenía por su hermano, ¡y encima también eran gemelos! Peor.

Eso resultaba únicamente más irónico, como si el destino se estuviera burlando de la situación que lo tenía entre la espada y la pared (sabiendo que para él, la frase podría volverse literal, ya fuera con Yamato o Rebellion partiendo su piel). Se quedó de pie frente a un espejo colgado en el muro, por encima de un buró que guardaba manteles, servilletas, velas, bajillas viejas y otras cosas que pertenecieron a su antigua casa, con sus padres. Su reflejo era visible apenas a partir de la cintura, pero bastaba para observar a Dante acercarse a él por la espalda. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿que acaso ambos dejaran atrás los conflictos que los habían hecho odiarse tanto, darse un apretón de manos y hacer las paces? No era sencillo. Se habían herido al grado de no poder tocarse, aunque se murieran por hacerlo.

"Los demonios nunca lloran" (Devil Never Cry). No. "Los demonios pueden llorar" (Devil May Cry). Él entendía el significado de esa frase que se le había ido hasta las entrañas, porque recordaba especialmente la primera vez que lloró por no tener a Dante a su lado, años atrás. Se había olvidado de su voz, su rostro, su cabello, sus manos, sus ojos… De todo, a pesar de verse cada día en el espejo, su cara no reflejaba a la perfección una copia exacta de Dante. Ser gemelos no lograba que pudiera acordarse de cómo era.

—Vergil… —lo llamó el menor, llegando hasta su espalda y rozando suavemente su hombro.

—No —dijo firmemente, pero sin moverse.

—No iré a ninguna parte —respondió Dante, obligándolo a encararlo.

Cuando Dante vio de nuevo a Vergil, éste ya tenía los ojos rojos como señal de que lloraría en cualquier momento. El vínculo entre gemelos se reactivó al instante, y Dante comprendió que su aflicción no era unilateral. Podía sentir el dolor y la tristeza de su gemelo, y todo lo que deseaba era sustituirla por alegría. Tal vez la clase de alegría que Vergil nunca había poseído, o quizá sí, pero que se había borrado de su alma, de dónde provenía. Alzó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de Vergil y suspiró. Su cabello blanco caía sobre sus párpados, al contrario de su gemelo que siempre le gustaba ser refinado y peinarse hacia atrás.

Vergil decidió rendirse ante su hermano una vez más porque dentro de su cabeza era inútil pretender que no le dolía el contacto, o con que en el transcurso de los años solo se diera cuenta de lo unidos que eran, de esos modos de amarse a escondidas. Cerró los ojos, visualizando por última vez el rostro de Dante acercarse al suyo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La noche era la hora favorita de ambos desde que eran niños. Habían subido al segundo piso de la casa de Vergil hasta la habitación de éste, instalándose rápido en medio de una cama decentemente grande. El primero en actuar fue Dante, como siempre. Cerró la puerta con candado y apagó las luces, mirando en medio de la oscuridad a su hermano, caminando hasta él y tomando su mentón de nuevo. Sus labios chocaron, llevados por antiguas marcas que quedaron impregnadas años atrás. Prácticamente sus labios se reconocieron al instante de probarse después de todo ese tiempo.

Dante profundizó el beso, tomando de la cintura a Vergil para recostarlo sobre la cama y seguir besándolo, metiendo su lengua hasta sacarle el aliento y gemidos mezclados con deseo. No tardó en bajar su mano para desabotonar la gabardina turquesa que llevaba el otro y quitar su camisa y el chaleco de lino negro. Lentamente fue metiendo el cuerpo en medio de las piernas de Vergil para acomodarse mejor y desnudarlo poco a poco.

—¿Lo siente hermano? —Preguntó el menor de los Sparda al oído de su gemelo —decías que somos incapaces de amar, pero yo no puedo esconderlo

—¿A-amar? —repitió Vergil, con su pecho prácticamente descubierto, recuperando aire —deja de decir tonterías… Sólo sigue

Diciendo eso último apretó los párpados porque no podía voltear a ver a Dante, ni siquiera como un gesto de salvación en medio de su caos mental. Sentía desolación y una inexplicable melancolía que le recorría el cuerpo. Aparentemente era fácil ceder físicamente ante la tentación y ante lo que significa follar, pero nunca estaría dispuesto a entregar su corazón, y odiaba a Dante por hacerlo sentir confundido. Ese "amor a escondidas" le frenaba de hacer sus planes en santa paz, por culpa de su gemelo no podía adueñarse del poder de su padre y como escape había sepultado esos sentimientos en el fondo de su atormentada mente.

—Aunque lo niegues —dijo Dante, tomando sus muñecas con fuerza —jamás romperás esta conexión. Nacimos en ella y moriremos juntos por ella

Tan idénticos, pero completamente diferentes.

Quizá fue por la forma que su relación evolucionaba o por la manera que Dante siempre lograba convencerlo que Vergil intentó confiar en él otra vez, sea lo que sea que tratara de transmitirle. Cerró los ojos y se dejó desnudar por las manos del otro, notando cómo Dante se quitaba el saco rojo, la playera, los pantalones y las botas, quedando igualmente desnudo. Su última prenda cayó al suelo y sintió la boca de Dante recorrer su cuello, pasando por los hombros y parte de la nuca. No tardaron mucho en quedar piel a piel, hasta sentir ambos miembros tocarse y gemir al unísono. Dante volvió a besar a su hermano, rodeando su cadera y entrelazando sus dedos. No podía parar de besarlo, de intentar grabarse cada parte donde lo tocara, porque conociendo a Vergil no estaba seguro que cuando podría volver a hacerlo. Y no era por el solo hecho de tener sexo, sino porque era la única manera por la cual lograba conectarse a su gemelo… De volver a ser ellos y nadie más.

Dante se llevó una sorpresa al notar dos cosas: la primera fue que Vergil aún conservaba el amuleto como último recuerdo de su madre; y la segunda fueron un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus comisuras, cayendo en la cama. A pesar de que él fuera el menor de los dos, no importaba, era su responsabilidad proteger a Vergil de sí mismo, de su lado agrio y negro.

¿Sería capaz de salvar una vida? ¿La vida de su gemelo?

—¿Entiendes lo que significas para mí, Vergil? —preguntó.

—No…

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Ya no hables, idiota —respondió Vergil girando el rostro. —Quiero confiar en ti. Trato de hacerlo, pero me lastima fallar. Nunca quise separarme de ti, pero como dices: mi opinión y la tuya van a destruir lo que queda de esto

—Yo no permitiré eso —prometió, acunando el rostro de su gemelo en sus manos. —No tiene caso sacar una pelea del pasado, ¿no lo ves, Vergil? Jamás podremos vivir sin el otro

La mente del mayor se puso en blanco.

Minutos después continuaban con su sesión incestuosa. Vergil estaba recostado boca abajo mientras Dante se encargaba de besar su espalda, bajando hasta sus nalgas, besándolas y lamiéndolas con desesperación y apremio, apretándolas con sus manos hasta separarlas con sus pulgares para poder ensalivar la entrada de su hermano, recibiendo jadeos como compensación ante su esfuerzo. Antes de poder proceder a hacer otra cosa, Vergil cambió de posición para lograr su objetivo: la entrepierna de Dante. Deseoso de probar su miembro, colocó su boca totalmente abierta para engullir la poderosa erección, hasta que la punta llegó bajo la garganta. Si en algo daba crédito a su querido gemelo, era que estaba excelentemente dotado de su masculinidad allá abajo.

Cuando la felación tomó curso rápido, Vergil subió el ritmo de las mamadas, lamiendo todo el tallo y la base, parte de la ranura en la punta hasta probar un poco de preseminal. A pesar de la confusión en su cabeza, debía admitir que se sentía extasiado por volver a probar a su gemelo, oyendo gemidos graves demandando más sexo oral. Cosa que fue concedida.

—Ah… —jadeó Dante —Hey, ¿tienes condones?

Vergil se detuvo un momento de su ocupación en las piernas de su hermano, levantó su cabeza y no pudo evitar llenarse de emoción al darse cuenta que estaba disfrutando todo, sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Están en el cajón de la derecha —respondió.

Bastó con que Dante estirara su brazo para abrir dicho cajón, donde había varios empaques de condones nuevos. Por un momento sintió celos al pensar que Vergil hubiera estado divirtiéndose por su cuenta.

—¿Por qué tantos? —preguntó mientras tomaba uno XXL

Vergil se arrodilló frente al otro. —No sé, nunca los uso.

—Pero estos son nuevos

—Suelo renovarlos cada cierto tiempo por cualquier eventualidad

—Ajá… ¿Eventualidad como cuál?

Vergil tardó unos segundos en responder. Dante tampoco quería abrumarlo con tantas preguntas, no estaba en derecho de exigir fidelidad dada su conocida fama de casanova pero… Era Vergil. Era un motivo suficiente para estar celoso de compartir el cuerpo de su hermano.

—Situaciones como ésta —no mentía.

En ese caso no podía cuestionarse más, Dante obtuvo una explicación tan simple como compleja en muchos sentidos. No significaba que Vergil estuviera al pie de la puerta esperando a ser follado, sino que esperaba por volver a estar juntos. ¿Eso significaba aquella mirada perdida que le dirigía ahora? Su forma de acercarse hasta él para besarlo, como diciendo: " _no me rechaces ahora_ ".

Dante sonrió de lado y tomó el preservativo con decisión, acostando de nuevo a Vergil sobre la cama, besando su cuello, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía a cada caricia que le daba, a cada beso que repartía por su pecho y abdomen. Decidió hacerle sexo oral solo unos momentos antes de proceder a colocarse el condón; y mientras lo hacía, notaba la impaciencia de Vergil por recibirlo, cosa que le alegró saber. Se masturbó un poco antes de conducir su erección a la entrada de su hermano, quedar encima y empezar a apretar contra ella.

—Ah, ah… Dan-te —gimió entrecortado Vergil, arqueando su espalda para recibir cada centímetro de Dante en su interior, aferrado a sus hombros con fuerza

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el otro mientras se autocontrolaba para no lastimarlo

Vergil asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y juntó su frente a la de Dante, listo para continuar.

Los gemidos llenaron la habitación, que solo fueron silenciados por la tormenta eléctrica que había comenzado a aparecer. En medio de los relámpagos y truenos que hacían vibrar toda la casa e iluminaban por segundos la ventana, ambos gemelos se unían en la impureza que involucra el incesto, y en la dicha tan fuerte de poseer esa conexión intacta. Dante jadeaba sacudiéndose todo lo que podía dentro de Vergil, que con cada embestida sentía que su corazón saltaría de su pecho, mientras era sujetado por su hermano, con las manos por debajo de sus muslos para abrir más el canal y así penetrar más profundo.

—Ah… Ah-ah… Voy a, ah, no aguanto —dijo Vergil.

—Aun no… No te corras todavía —pidió Dante, cambiando de posición para prolongar un poco más ese momento.

Colocó a Vergil a gatas, en cuatro y volvió a invadirlo. Ésta ocasión, Vergil logró percibir la erección perfectamente entrando en sus entrañas, y sin preverlo, gimió tan fuerte que Dante tuvo que tranquilizarlo besando su nuca.

—Tranquilo… No te lastimaré —prometió, recostado en la espalda de Vergil, quien más excitado que nunca, miró por encima del hombro a Dante y suplicó que lo volviera a besar porque deseaba sentir más profunda esa conexión.

Duraron algunos minutos así hasta que ambos necesitaron un ligero descanso al cambiar de posición otra vez, decidiendo adoptar la inicial y clásica con Vergil recostado y Dante encima de él. Justo así fue cuando los gemelos tuvieron la revelación más cristalina

—Te amo —dijeron al unísono.

A pesar de anticiparlo, los sorprendió. El nivel de sincronización había llegado a tal punto que confesar sus sentimientos había sido recíproco. El tiempo se detuvo en milésimas para que cada uno de ellos entendiera lo que acababa de decir. Les había costado años, peleas, discusiones, malentendidos, celos, varias muertes y una separación lograr decirlo, y entendían que no era vano amor fraternal, era de un significado más potente que su propia existencia, que la conexión por ser gemelos solo era un potenciador masivo para ese sentimiento que nunca habían logrado apagar, ni siquiera teniendo sexo.

Cuanta diferencia había ahora. Vergil tenía razón: ya no eran jóvenes para cometer estupideces. Exacto, la estupidez de no aceptar lo que era evidente para ambos desde el primer beso en secreto que compartieron.

Así, Dante miró directo a los profundos ojos grises de su hermano y continuó embistiéndolo sin dejar de verlo. Vergil no pudo sostener la vista por mucho tiempo porque las estocadas le causaban el delirio en placer, sumado a su apego inequívoco por su gemelo, sostenido de sus hombros mientras su cadera era levemente levantada para estar más juntos, chocando pecho a pecho y besándose hasta el cansancio. El orgasmo los alcanzó pronto. Vergil se corrió en medio de ambos abdómenes y Dante se quedó dentro de su hermano hasta sacar la última gota de semen que le quedaba.

Al finalizar, ambos respiraban con dificultad. Dante salió de Vergil, quitándose el condón y arrojándolo a un cubo de basura; se tiró a lado de su gemelo, mirándolo con atención. Vergil giró su cuerpo, sintiendo un calambre en la espalda baja que lo incomodó un poco antes de encarar a su hermano.

—Vergil… —dijo el menor, paseando su mano por la mejilla del otro. —Yo también

El peliblanco lo miró algo confundido. —¿También qué?

—También te amo —respondió Dante. —Dijiste "te amo". Solo dije que yo siento lo mismo

—No he dicho tal cosa

Dante sonrió de lado. Vergil siempre sería más orgulloso y frio que él, pero nada engañó a sus sentidos mientras lo hacía suyo, lo escuchó claramente. Por la expresión se delataba.

Dante se sentó en la cama, acercándose más hacia Vergil hasta finalmente robarle un beso.

—No me iré

Por si quería preguntarle. Dante no se iría de ahí, ya no había fuerza paranormal o demoniaca que lo hiciera alejarse un segundo más de su gemelo. Y aunque ambos estuvieran en un letargo emocional donde ninguno sabe cómo mirar al otro, coincidían en que unirse en cuerpo y alma era una realidad ahora, porque al intentar negar lo innegable se rompen cosas, se vuelven añicos esperanzas y planes. Cuando estuvieron alejados, solo podían soñar en el día de volver a reunirse sin caos alrededor involucrado. Por esa razón y muchas más, Dante fue el primero en irlo a buscar, en tocar la puerta para buscar el abrazo de Vergil y jurar que jamás regresaría sin caminar hombro con hombro. Eran hermanos, eran gemelos, su conexión poseía tintes angelicales… Nada en el mundo poseía un poder mayor.

Vergil correspondió el beso antes de ser abrazado por su hermano bajo las frazadas de su cama y dormir. Su sueño no fue perturbado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo consiguió sentir paz, calidez, y el fuerte vínculo que Dante se encargó de fortalecer esa noche. Vergil no iba a cambiar de ideas tan pronto, pero al menos tenía la seguridad de tener un ser a quien amar, a quien recordar, a quien ofrecerle su corazón y significar algo para esa persona, ser importante para su vida, y por eso no volvería a alejarse de su gemelo.

Y Dante cumplió su juramento.

Jamás se fue.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Oooook, primer oneshot twincest de este par que me rompen mi kokoro. Les agradezco infinidades que hayan leído esta cosa híbrida, amorfa y retorcida… en fin. No sé si Vergil hubiera quedado mejor como seme, pero en este caso lo puse de uke… Es que Dante es más descarado en ese aspecto creo yo. Aunque haré el experimento de ponerlo como uke alguna vez.**

 **Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Espero volverlos a ver con otro fanfic Dante/ Vergil. Por ahora me despido, ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
